1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for designing and constructing a handgrip of a power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Pre-Grant Patent Publication No. 2002-254341 discloses a power tool, in which a tool bit is driven by an electric motor. This power tool includes a body, a tool bit mounted on a tip end portion of the body, an electric motor housed within the body to drive the tool bit, and a handgrip that extends from an upper end of the grip proximal to the body down to the distal end of the grip in a direction that crosses the axial direction of the tool bit.
Improved techniques for reducing the load on the user's fingers are desired for a wide variety of hand-held power tools.